John’s Kaiju DeathMatches: Episode 2
Hey what’s up fellas and welcome back to John’s Kaiju DesthMatches, with your host, JohnGojira!!!!! So, last time we saw Spinocroc and Sharko duke it out. Today’s battle will pit the King of the Dinosaurs, T-Rex, Against the vicious Raptor! And no, this is not some Jurassic Park dinosaur deathmatch, these are Kaiju here, so, hold onto your butts! However, we’ll start off with some good old statistics to determine the winner. T-Rex * Height: 50 meters Note: stuff in parentheses is comentary. T-Rex can of course claw stuff and bite stuff and tailwhips stuff. But he also has a bunch of beam attacks like a Generic beam, a God Beam that one shots stuff (of course he has to have that), eye lasers, and a laser that erases things completely. He has a bunch of Godzilla themed attacks. He turns into a bunch of stuff, like Spinosaurus, Godzilla, a dragon, and an Giant AK 47. Becomes a burning form from eating spicy Nachos, and has powerup armor from Trendmasters. He has fireballs, water gun, regeneration, and let’s just say he has a whole lot of abilities. However, he has weaknesses because he is not good at basketball (reasonably so), has his jaws broken “King Kong can testify” (lol), is incredibly jelous of Godzilla (why? This guy can delete characters from existance), can’t beat Superman “But who can?“ (Batman did), powerup armor is destroyed by very powerful Kaiju, can be killed by his own oxygen destroyer, his contract with Trendmasters, getting high in MLG form, heartburn during burning form, and is an alcoholic. So Re we have a powerful and quite funny fighter! But let’s see about his opponent... Raptor Height: Unmentioned Raptor has the speed of a Utahraptor, and can use a blue spiral ray. He can also turn into Ark Bosses, the Wyvern from Ark, and the Indominus Rex. So, overall, we’ve got to Dinos who will battle well! So, let’s get this party started! Battle Isla Nublar. You know how I said this was not a Jurassic Park themed battle? I was kidding. T-Rex is standing on top of a helicopter landing platform. He roars. Raptor sees him, and wishes to challenge T-Rex, because that seems to be what carnivorous Dinosaurs do in action films. So Raptor runs up the hill, and jumps onto the platform very dramatically. He hisses at T-Rex, who growls in return. Fight! Raptor runs at T-Rex, but T-Rex stomps the ground, causing Raptor to lose balance. T-Rex fires eye lasers at Raptor, But raptor uses a blue spiral beam to block. The two blasts explode in the middle, knocking both of them back. Raptor dodges as T-Rex uses fire balls to try and hit Raptor. Raptor jumps on T-Rex’s back, but T-Rex grows spikes that cause Raptor cut himself and jump off. Raptor turns into a Wyvern, and tries to fly off with T-Rex. However, T-Rex turns into a Dragon, and gets off. They then fly away from each other, then turn, and charge at eachother. T-Rex transforms back into a T-Rex as he collided with Raptor. They drop from the sky, and land on the ground forcefully... Right into a random basketball arena. Raptor reverts back into a Raptor, and grabs a Basketball. He throws it at T-Rex, who was unable to catch. Raptor nails T-Rex with more shots, and T-Rex is Forces back. He stands right next to a concession stand, and there were spicy nachos. He eats them, and goes into burning form! He runs at Raptor, and blast fire at Raptor. Raptor dodges, But begins to be overwhelmed by the heat. However, T-Rex gets a heartburn. He then leaves burning form. T-Rex enables his power up armor. Raptor blasts a blue spiral beam at T-Rex, which hits the armor. The armor collapses. T-Rex roars In frustration. Then, after a hiss, Raptor transforms into the Indominus Rex. They charge at each other. T-Rex slashes Raptor In Indominus form with his sword. However, Raptor knocks the sword off, and rs into T-Rex. Raptor slashes T-Rex across the face, and kicks him. T-Rex regenerates, But Raptor knock him over. Raptor as the Indominus Rex growls over T-Rex. Suddenly, T-Rex blasts him with the deletion beam. K.O! T-Rex erased raptor from existence. Following Notes And so, though both are OP, T-Rex was more so. Though raptor had the advantage of speed, T-Rex was simply larger and stronger, being a T-Rex. Plus, having a beam that deletes things completely, nuff said. And so, after a tough battle, the victor out of these two OP Dinosaur Kaiju is T-REX! So, make sure to leave comments on how you think the battle would have gone or your opinions on how it did go. I hope this didn’t suck. Until then, see you later! Up next The next deathmatch will feature Copperhead vs Serpovent. Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Deathmatch Category:John’s Kaiju DeathMatches episodes